


The Great Wizard of Oz

by PotatoCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Gen, What Have I Done, and a lot of it, dont say i didnt warn you, god help tsukki, kuroo has always been this kind, seriously lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCries/pseuds/PotatoCries
Summary: After looking around Tsukishima Kei was aware of one thing:He was not in Miyagi anymore.Shit.





	The Great Wizard of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God.

    Tsukishima Kei was  not having a good day. Which could be translated to: Just another day at training camp. It was already hard enough to deal with the idiot duo; and when you add the lovely Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou, it was _a dream come true._ _More like a_ _nightmare._ he thought to himself. And now it seemed like a big storm was approaching. Joy.

    He could feel the wind blowing harshly, which made him look around for somewhere to get away from it. He did not need to get sick on top of everything else. But suddenly _the innocent blowing of the wind_ turned into a storm. In a matter of seconds.

"What the actual fuck?"

    Tsukishima held onto a tree hoping it would keep him in place, but no avail. _To be honest, I'm not even surprised. It seems like nothing is working well for me today anyway._ _Way to go, Tsukishima. Don't question the weird wind which now carrying you and the fucking tree. Just curse your luck._ And he hit his head.

    When Tsukishima woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar place with two familiar faces.

"Akaaaaaashi! I think he woke up!"

 Kei realized that the face he was seeing through his now cracked glasses-just what he needed- was in fact, Bokuto-san's.

"I can see that, Bokuto-san. Are you alright sir?"

 "Akaashi, where am I?"

 Said guy was confused.

 "How do you know my name? Oh, I forgot that you were a wizard. Sorry sir."

 "Yeah! Also thank you for saving us from the evil witch!" Bokuto-san added.

 "What witch? What wizard? What the fuck?" Tsukishima could not make sense of any of this. It got even weirder when he realized what was the duo wearing. Some cloaks with feathers(?) on them. Akaashi took the lead.

 "We are the owlkins. The witch you just crashed with your tree is called Tendou. He was giving us a hard time with his guessing abilities."

 Tsukishima looked down, seeing the redhead under the tree with a dazed expression on his face.

 "Look, Akaashi! Shimizu is here!"

  The beautiful girl was in fact here, wearing a dress bigger than Oikawa's ego. She smiled;

"Don't worry Tsukishima. I will explain everything."

  Tsukishima learned that he was in a different land, Shimizu was one of the two good witches, and he needed to go see some wizard to get back home.

 "Take Tendou's glasses. They will give you some abilities. Then, you shall go on a journey. Follow the orange-black path. You will find your heart's desires."

 "Tendou doesn't wear glasses."

  _Apparently, he does now._ He took the glasses, and begun his brilliant journey. A long path lay in front of him. Yay.

 

………

 

   After walking for a while, Tsukishima realized that he was hungry. _Thank god Bokuto and Akaashi did not send me without any food._ Looking around he saw a small rock  which he can sit on and it near a cornfield. Just when he was halfway through his godly strawberry cake, he heard some yelling.

   "Hey, that tickles!"

  He also realized that the loud and annoying voice was kind of familiar and _very near._   He turned back and saw Hinata. _Fucking great._

"Oh, hello there! My name's Hinata! Who are you?"

"Someone who could have a better day without you."

"That's way too long. I'll just call you Tsukki!"

"Where the fuck did you even get that from?"

_Hinata is a fucking idiot. As if you didn't know that._

"Where are you going? Hey! Tsukki!"

"Stop calling me that. It's Tsukishima."

Tsukishima then realized that Hinata was in fact, not human. He also realized that he would follow him until he gave him a proper answer.

"I'm going to see the wizard to get me back home."

"Wizard? Do you think he can make me taller?"

"Considering that you are a scarecrow -which are made to scare crows away- befriending crows, it would be a bit more rational for you to ask for a brain."

"Hey!"

That is how Tsukishima found himself with the most annoying companion _ever._

Okay, take that back. That was before they ran into Kageyama. The dark haired boy-if he was considered human, that is- wanted to join them for some reason.

"I mean i-it's not like I want you to be my friends or something, b-baka!!"

After that awkward encounter, they were now a trio, walking to the unknown.

 

 

   


End file.
